


A New Bandit In Town

by awesomemica42



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Villian/Not Villian, mommy!regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomemica42/pseuds/awesomemica42
Summary: A new stranger has arrived in Storybrooke.  Though, they’re no true stranger.  They are just like Emma, but they escaped the curse by a few years.  Who are they?  How are they going to shake things up for this town?  And who is the little girl that Regina keeps around her? Takes place after season 3.I decided to write this after I found a story of how Emma changed history after she met the Evil Queen in the past. This is my version of Regina finding her second chance at happyness.





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of ‘Once Upon a Time’. I only own any new characters and my plot. Please ask if you want to use these characters. Characters act OOC. It diverges from canon by giving Regina her own child from before the curse. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of ‘Once Upon a Time’. I only own any new characters and my plot. Characters act OOC. It diverges from canon by giving Regina her own child from before the curse. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: A new stranger has arrived in Storybrooke.  Though, they’re no true stranger.  They are just like Emma, but they escaped the curse by a few years.  Who are they?  How are they going to shake things up for this town?  Takes place after season 3.

 

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke**

 

A slow rumble can be heard from down the road.  A motorcycle can be seen in the distance.  The rider is hardly distinguishable except for their violet jacket.

‘Welcome to Storybrooke’.  The rider comes to a slow stop just before crossing a bright orange line.  Nothing can be seen except the expressive blue eyes that now have a certain glint.

_I’m finally coming home, my love._

* * *

 “Henry, we have to go or you won’t be having breakfast at Granny’s this morning with Miss Swan.” Regina yells from inside the large, white mansion.

“Alright, mom, I just have to finish my hair.” a young boy yells back.

“Kyra, are you ready? We need to go drop you brother off this morning.” the woman yelled once more.

A little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes starts coming down the stairs.  “Yes, mommy, I’m ready to go, though I think Henry may be a while.  I think he’s trying to impress that girl, what’s her name? Grace I think.”

“Thank you, sweetie.  Henry, Grace won’t care what you look like we need to go.”

“Okay, okay.  I’m on my way.” he yelled.

A young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes starts running down the stairs.  “Henry, what have I told you about running on the stairs?” Regina yells to him.

He immediately slows down and smiles sheepishly at his mother. “Sorry, mom.”

“Just don’t do it again please Henry.  Now, let’s go before we’re late.” Regina says as she opens the door.

* * *

 The bell above the backdoor rings in Gold’s Pawnshop.  Belle looks up from her cleaning to see a friend she hasn’t seen since the Enchanted Forest.  He has medium length light brown hair and those hauntingly expressive blue eyes.

“Well, Belle, you going to welcome me into town or not?” he asked her somewhat smugly.

“Oh my God!  I heard that Regina killed you.  Where have you been?” she just keeps getting higher in pitch as she keeps going.

“Well, I’ve been here, there, and yonder.  Though I think you’ve heard of my name here.  I’ve been making custom suits and jackets for a while now.  This jacket I'm wearing now is a one of a kind that I had made.” he answered with a smirk.

“Wait a minute.  You’re telling me that **you** started Armani?” she asked.

His continued smirk and a raised eyebrow was all she got as an answer because at that moment Mr. Gold decided to make an appearance.  “I see a fine example of the Armani collection is currently being worn by your employer, Belle.  Though I can’t help but wonder why you’re still working for Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Well, well if it isn’t my old friend.  Armani, where have you been this entire time?” Mr. Gold responded.

“Ah, well, I left via magic bean.  Unlike you, I’m not immortal.  I can only stay in one realm for so long before I start aging, though here I’ve found the way to immortality.  Now, I ask again.  Belle, why are you still under Rumple’s employment?” Armani asked worriedly.

“I actually fell in love with him not long after I heard you were killed.  I started to see the good in him, and it was all downhill for me from there.” Belle replied while looking lovingly at Mr. Gold.

“Yes, we just got back from our honeymoon today.  Of course we didn’t expect a visit from a long lost friend, dearie.” Mr. Gold finished for his wife.

“Well, then congratulations are in order Mr. and Mrs. Gold.  Now, do you have everything I asked you to keep for me?” Armani asked with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Ah, yes.  All of your things are in the back.  Belle, we need the closed sign out and, this time, lock the doors.  I think even the Charming’s can understand that do not disturb.  Join us in the back when you’re finished please, sweetheart.” Mr. Gold says.

The men go in the back while Belle takes care of putting out the closed sign and locking the door.

“Well, well.  The Dark One has gone soft.  I thought Hell would freeze over before I saw the day that happened, especially with you Rumple.” a humorous tone in Armani’s voice.

“Yes, well, True Love will do that to you, dearie.” Mr. Gold said in a dry tone.

“I get that.  Though, my True Love didn’t want to acknowledge her feelings like Belle does for you and vice versa.  I’m happy for you old friend.” Armani says sincerely.

“Thank you.  I know I’m lucky to have her.  Now, your things are in that cabinet over there and this is the key.  You remember our deal?” Mr. Gold asks with a glint of mischief and curiosity in his eyes.

“Yes, I remember.  What is it you want answered?  Remember you only get one question so make it a good one.”

“Very well, dearie.  I remember that you knew the queen around the time she could have gotten pregnant.”

“I don’t hear the question my friend.”

“Ah, I was getting there.  I know that the queen drank a potion to ensure she never got pregnant, but then about four years before she cast the Dark Curse she gave birth to the little miracle.  Do you know who the little princess’s father could be?”

“I do. Now, can you give me the key?”

“What, are you not going to tell me who the lucky man is that has stolen the queen’s heart?”

“That wasn’t your question.  You asked **did** I know who the father was.  You didn’t ask who he was.  Now, the key please.”

“Of course.  Here you are.” Mr. Gold handed over the key and backed away to give Armani some space.

Armani takes the small golden key and opens the cabinet right as Belle walks in the back.  He looks over everything and notices it’s all there.  He pulls his bow and quiver of arrows out and looks over them and they look as if he just made them.  Next he pulls out the sword and checks it as well.

“I tried to check that when we first got to Storybrooke, but it wouldn’t’t open.” Mr. Gold says in a frustrated tone.

“That’s because it is protected with special magic.” Upon seeing this curious look, Armani continues to explain, “This realm has magic all its own, you just have to know where to find it and how to use it.”

At this Mr. Gold’s eyes widened.  He had truly thought this realm had no magic, but to know that Armani had found and even conquered the magic of this realm was even more baffling.  He watched as Armani spoke in a hushed whisper then place his finger on the junction of the hilt and sheath.  Seconds later Armani pulls the sword from its home and Mr. Gold notices a slight glow around the sword itself.  Mr. Gold knew that the prince, David, had the legendary Excalibur, but this looked like one that he had only heard stories of.

“Armani, is that what I think it is?” Belle spoke up.  She too had read the stories and remembered the very vivid description.

“Depends, if are you thinking this is Rhindon, the sword from the Chronicles of Narnia, then you I would say your assumptions are correct.  Though, if you recognize the sword you should also recognize the bow and arrows as well.” Armani replies with the largest smile on his face that anyone would have ever seen.  He had received both the sword and bow and arrows when he once traveled to Narnia and helped with a great battle.

“My, my, dearie, I must say, you do know the many ways to shock even the Dark One.” Mr. Gold chuckles.

“Yes, well, hardly anyone would believe me if I told them that the stories they grew up with were true, let alone that they themselves were mere stories in another realm.” Armani replies.  “Though I love these weapons dearly, my most prized possession is this.” he says as he reaches back into the cabinet and pulls out a beautiful royal purple cloak that matches his jacket.  Up close you can see the hand embroidery of different animals.  There is an eagle across the span of the shoulders.  A mighty lion mid-roar is in the center of the back. A wolf is howling at an unseen moon three-quarter the way down on the back.  There is a unicorn on the left arm and beautiful stag running from the unseen hunter on the right.  The slight difference is the horse that is running free at the bottom of his jacket.  “I believe this is everything, yes?” he questions.

“Yes, that is everything that you gave me, but I may have something you may want, for a price of course.” Mr. Gold replies with his mischievous glint in his eyes and that ever present ‘let’s make a deal’ smirk.

“Let me guess, you want the name of Regina’s daughter’s father, yes?” Armani says in an exasperated tone.

“You know me all too well my old friend.” he replies with that same smirk still on his face.

“Fine, but you have to show me what I may want first.” Armani says.

“Of course, it’s right here.” with a flourish Mr. Gold makes appear Armani’s gold suit of armor and the infamous mask.  “I always thought, ‘Who is the Purple Bandit without his armor or mask?’.  What do you say dearie?  Do we have a deal?” Mr. Gold asks with a now knowing smirk and still mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Fine, we have a deal.  The name of the father is Porfirio.” Armani replies through clenched teeth.

Belle notices something is going on with Armani but doesn’t say anything to alert her husband and makes note to ask him about it later.

With the flick of his wrist, Armani has his armor on and his mask in hand.

"You know, the last time I wore this, people thought the Evil Queen had killed me.  No one but me and her knew that it was to fake my death and make her look better for it." he said with a distant look in his eyes.  "Now, I think it's time for the Purple Bandit to make an appearance don't you think guys?"

"And exactly how are you going to do that?" Mr. Gold asked.

Armani went back to the cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper that was hidden.

"Why with this of course." he said showing a tattered wanted poster for the Purple Bandit. "I saw that most people congregated at Granny's and that there was a dart board inside.  I thought that if I could get inside the clock tower I could have the perfect shot at the dart board inside Granny's."

"My, my, mighty presumptuous about our abilities there aren't we Armani?" Mr. Gold said skeptically.

"No, just stating a fact." Armani replied.

"I highly doubt that an out of practice bandit such as yourself could make that accurate a shot without hitting something, or namely someone, else." Mr. Gold said again.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that I will hit the bullseye of dart board inside Granny's with this arrow." Armani said while pulling out the arrow and wrapping the wanted poster around it.

"Very well, dearie.  You have a bet, and I know I'll be winning this one." Mr. Gold said haughtily.

"Tell me, Rumple.  Can you use your seer powers with me?" Armani asked.  Seeing Mr. Gold's surprised eyes but still straight face, Armani had his answer, "That's what I thought.  You see Rumple, I have many powers as well.  With my magic, I am able to do many things, including getting around your seer power.  Now, do you know of a way for me to get into the clock tower?"

"I can take you.  There is an elevator in the library downstairs from the clock tower that goes up in it." Belle replied to Armani.

"Thank you, Belle.  I believe we should go now and go the back way so no one will see us.  Rumple, as always, it has been a pleasure to see you again old friend, just don't forget our bet."

"Of course, Armani.  It is always a pleasure to meet with a friend.  I will be very happy to collect my winnings later on today.  Do you have a place to stay?" Mr. Gold replied.

"Actually, I don't.  Any recommendations?" Armani asked.

"Yes, I have a small apartment just upstairs you can use until you figure something else out." Mr. Gold said.

"Thank you, old friend that is very kind of you.  Do you know when Her Majesty is going to have breakfast?  I think it would be best if I take my shot when she is there." Armani replied humbly.

"She should either be there now or on her way.  It was good to see you.  Belle, sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and take Armani to the library and I'll see you for lunch." Mr. Gold said as he turned to his wife and giving her a small kiss.

"I'll see you later for lunch, honey." Belle replies and accepts the kiss from her husband.  Belle turns to Armani, "Are you ready to go?"

Armani ties his cloak on and makes sure his mask is in place.  "Ready when you are."

With that Armani and Belle left as Mr. Gold reopened his shop. 

* * *

 Armani and Belle entered the library through the unknown usually unused backdoor.  They went directly up in the elevator and to the clock-face that looked down on Granny's.

"Here, this pane opens to the inside to no one will see you." Belle told Armani as she opened it for him. "Though, I do have one question.  Who is Porfirio?  I noticed you didn't exactly like the guy.  What is that about?"

Stepping up to the open pane and noticed a small crowd inside the diner.  With a sigh Armani answered, "It's not that I don't like Porfirio, I don't like what he represents.  He is a man that is egotistical and would have never been a good father.  I saw him not to long after they first got together and he told me he was just playing with the queen's emotions."

"I see.  Thank you, Armani, you didn't have to tell me, but you did.  I have always thought that we were friends." Belle said with a small smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to Granny's to get breakfast.  Is there anything you need?"

Armani pulls out $20 and gives it to Belle.  "Here, just get me a stack of pancakes and you can keep the rest for all your help."

"I don't need the money, Armani-" Belle started but was interrupted.

"I don't care if you need the money or not Belle.  This is one friend offering to buy breakfast for another.  I'm going to be needing more help as my plan goes along so just please don't argue with me." Armani said.

Shaking her head with a sigh Belle says, "Fine, but know that this is not going to be a common occurrence.  I will help you anyway I can.  Just please don't make it anything illegal."

"No promises." he replies with that glint in his eyes.

She leaves him to watch the diner.  As she walks she sees the Mayor and her kids getting out of their car a little ways down the road.  She smiles when she sees Kyra carrying her favorite blanket with her.

"Madam Mayor, it's good to see you this morning.  How are you?" Belle greets Regina.

"I'm well, thank you Belle.  Henry, why don't you go see if Miss Swan is in the diner and if not go ahead and get us a table." Regina says to the teenager.  Henry runs ahead of the other three and is through the door to Granny's in no time.

"That's good to hear.  And how about you Kyra, how are you this morning?" Belle says to the young girl.

"I'm good, thank you Mrs. Gold." Kyra replied.

"You have a lovely daughter Regina." Belle said.  "I love your blanket.  I bet you take that everywhere don't you?" Belle asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I love it.  Mom want let me take it to school because she’s scared someone may take it.  I understand.  It is the one thing I have that connects me to my dad and I don't want to lose it so I'm okay with that." Kyra replied.  "Though I love that it has this horse on it."

Regina can't help but to smile at the interaction between the two.  She wonders what it would be like it Kyra's father was around.  Would he be happy with the way his daughter is just like him in so many ways and yet so much like her as well?  She sometimes can just look at Kyra and have to do a double take to make sure it is her daughter and not the true love she lost. 

Kyra shows the running horse to Belle and smiles happily.  Belle thinks she has seen this before some long time ago, but just can't place it. She opens the door for both Kyra and Regina.  Both Regina and Belle are brought out of the individual musings when a whizz sound can be heard going past them and then the thunk of something hitting the far wall.

Everyone turns at the sound and freezes.  There sticking in the bullseye of the dartboard is an arrow that people thought they wouldn't see again.  The silence is deafening as Regina's heels click their way to the dartboard and arrow.

Removing the arrow, Regina sees a face she thought she would never see again.  She looks around the diner to see everyone staring at her.  She looks out the front of the diner and doesn't see any potential shooter.  She looks up at the clock-tower on impulse to see a golden mask glinting in the sunlight.

"Regina, what's is that?  What's going on?" Ruby, a waitress at the diner and the werewolf in the Enchanted Forest, asks, even though she knows whose arrow that is and wants to think this is just a dream.

"It appears the Purple Bandit has found his way into town, or someone is trying to make us think he has." Regina answers.  In that moment she holds up the tattered wanted poster to the others and notices the message on the back.

**So you wanna play with magic?**

**Girl, you should know what you're falling for,**

**My Queen do you dare to do this?**

**Cause I** **’** **m coming at you like a Dark Horse.**

**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor,**

**You can be my Snow White,**

**I** **’** **m gonna put you in a coma.**

_Are you ready to play your majesty?  This game is just beginning Queen Regina._

_-PB_

_ps: Did you know that in this realm regina means queen in Italian?  Even in this realm they knew you to be a queen._


	2. In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and Information in Chapter 1.  
> This story will go back and forth between current Storybrooke and past Enchanted Forest. This is the first chapter of Enchanted Forest. I will give warnings if it is Enchanted Forest as well as for smut. This chapter does have smut as well. Enjoy, and please read and review!

**_ In the Beginning _ **

The hooves of black stallions are pounding the road.  It is the only sound as a carriage comes around the bend ahead.  The carriage is black and is surrounded by knights in black armor while they too ride upon black stallions.  The caravan slowly came to a standstill when it came to a tree lying across the road.  The knights dismount their horses as a woman exits the carriage.

“Captain, what’s wrong?” the woman yells.

“It’s just a tree in the road, your majesty, nothing to worry about.” the captain yelled back to the woman.

The woman looks forward and can finally be seen by the one hidden in the trees.  She, like her men, was wearing black. She had long chestnut locks that could reach the middle of her back if it was all down, though at the moment with it half up so the tip of her hair reached just under her breasts.  The outfit she wore fit her curves beautifully.  She wore what looked to be leather trousers tucked in her black riding boots.  She wore a black corset under a purple riding jacket with black lace detail.

“Queen Regina, I highly recommend you get back in the carriage.  This area is known to have a high degree of bandit activity.” the captain said to the now identified Queen Regina.

“I’m only doing this because I don’t want to deal with this now captain, but next time, remember your place.” she said.

“Of course, your majesty.  My sincerest apologies.” he replied. Once the queen is back in her carriage he returned to the others, “Alright men, let’s get this moved, the queen is on a tight schedule and it needs to be kept.  Knight Anders, what do you have there?”

At this point the queen’s men were being taken down, one by one by the hidden bandit.  It was finally down to just the captain and Anders when the captain finally got his answer in the form of an arrow to the leg and the hilt of a sword to the head that knocked him out.  Anders looked back toward his commanding officer to answer when he came face to face with a bandit.  He looked around only to see the others on the ground out cold.  He looked back at the bandit and asked, “Who are you?”

Though his face was hidden the bandit spoke in a low, gruff voice, “Your worst nightmare.”  Then Anders was out too.

_Now, what to do with her majesty._

* * *

 “Captain, are we ready to go yet?” the queen yelled. “Captain!”

When no answer came Queen Regina once again stepped out of the carriage only to come face to face with all her men, on the road, out cold.  She heard hooves from an upcoming horse and prepared a fireball in case of attack.  The rider came right up into the destructive path that was left by the bandit.  The rider ran up to Regina and all she could focus on was his expressive deep blue eyes.

“Ma’am, are you alright? Do you need help?” he asked, not even paying attention to see she had a fireball in her right hand ready to fire off.

She dropped her fireball when she came to after her shock.  “Yes, I’m fine, but I think I need help waking my men.”

“Of course, allow me to assist you in any way possible.” with a few gestures of his hands all of the knights began to wake up.

Regina’s eyes widened slightly at the show of magic from this stranger.  “Wha-How did you do that?”

“The same way you would have.  I saw that fireball earlier.  I must say you’re not exactly what I would expect in an Evil Queen, your majesty.” he said with a serious expression, though when she looked closer she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It would appear you have me at a disadvantage here, but yes I would guess that my ex-step-daughter has spread some nasty rumors around about me.  What is your name?” Regina asked.

“I don’t know.  I like it this way.  Staying mysterious to you gives me intrigue.  It keeps you interested in me.” he said with a smirk. “Though I may rethink that if you agree to let me dine with you this evening.”

“Are you really trying this with me?” she asked him.

“Yeah, why not?  I’m sure I couldn’t do any better.  A beautiful woman who is intelligent, by the looks of it also likes to ride so she would have good stamina, and not to mention is a powerful sorceress.  Oh and she’s the queen.  I could only think of one person that fits that description besides you and I really don’t want to end up as dinner to a dragon.” he says with a full blown smile.

She thinks over what he is saying and it has been a while since she had dinner with anyone besides her father.  “Alright, I’ll let my captain know you’ll be coming with us.”  She turns to see all her men had removed the tree and were now ready to go again.

“Your majesty, we’re ready to return to the palace once your back in the carriage.” the captain reports to her.

She nods stiffly to him before saying, “This man is coming with us of his own free-will.  I wish for a full report of how all of you got ambushed without realizing that a bandit was after you.”  With that she got back in the carriage and the caravan was off again.

* * *

 Dinner came and went and Regina was enjoying her night with this stranger.  _What is it about him that just makes me so giddy?  I haven’t felt like this in so long, since…_   She cut off her thoughts there because she wanted to believe that Daniel was still her True Love even though she did believe in second chances.

“So now, why don’t we start a little game I learned when I was a little boy?  We ask each other questions to get to know one another.” he looked out the corner of his eye as she went to open her mouth to question him, “And no, you can’t ask me my name.  If we get close enough after the questions I may let you know my name.  If not we go our separate ways and never see each other again.  Deal?”

She looked at him for a minute and thought it over before answering, “Alright, we have a deal.  Though I would like to ask the first question.”

“I was going to insist not only ladies first but the queen should go first as well.” he smiled.

“Very well then, what’s your favorite color?” Regina asked.

“Let’s just say, I love the coat you’re wearing today.  Not only is it my favorite color, but it accentuates your beauty amazingly.” he replied smoothly.  “What about you?  What’s your favorite color?”

“Alright from your answer, I’m guessing purple is your favorite.  Mine, however, is a little more complicated.  Though I love the sky, the sea is just as intriguing.  It’s deep and mysterious and so beautiful.” _just like your eyes,_ Regina finished the thought.

“Deep blue.  So I guess my eyes really captivate you then.” he said with a smirk.  “You know I heard your magic is purple.  Any truth to that?” he said.

“That’s two questions, but yes my magic is purple.  What’s your favorite fruit?” Regina asked.

“Apple actually.  Red is delicious, has such a sweet taste. The green is usually sour.  I’ve tasted plenty of apples and I think the fruit from the Honeycrisp tree has to be the most delicious.  It has some of the sweetest fruit when ripe for the picking, but it is the sourest when it’s raw.  I’ve looked into the tree and it can withstand anything Mother Nature can throw at it, whether that is a harsh, cold winter or a brutal, drought ridden summer.” he says with a reminiscent smile.  “In ways it reminds me of myself.  I’ve always had a hard life.  I was the younger of four and even then I wasn’t really wanted so I was treated differently from my older siblings.  They do something wrong they get reprimanded; I do the exact same thing and I get no dinner and beaten bloody.  I made it through though so I can identify with things and people like that.”

Regina was stunned by what this stranger had just confessed.  “Well, why don’t I give you a demonstration of my purple magic and you can tell me what I’ve given you?  Sound like a deal?”

“Sure, give it your best shot.” he replied.

Turning to face the stranger, Regina closed her eyes and held up her hand and envisioned one of her apples from her beloved tree in her hand.  Within a second she opened her eyes to see the purple smoke clearing around the apple she envisioned.  Regina took the apple in hand and held it up to the stranger. 

Their eyes connected, but he didn’t move to take the offered fruit from her hand.  Instead he kept eye contact as he bent down and bit into the apple.  He let out a moan of satisfaction as the juice poured into his mouth.  When he saw the blush on Regina’s cheeks he chuckled to himself.  He felt some of the juice running down his chin but paid it no mind.

“The delicious forbidden fruit from a personal apple tree I assume.  I have tasted a many an apple and none are as delicious as the one you have just given me.  Perhaps I may take another bite to ensure I know from which type of tree it came.” he said all of this while still retaining eye contact with the queen.  He leaned forward once again and bit into the apple a second time.  He noticed her blush had not only remained but had also grown darker, her eyes were starting to get a small bit of purple and her breathing was ragged.  “The ever delicious fruit of a strong and well aged Honeycrisp tree.  I have never tasted anything as delectable as this.”  He still felt some of the apple juice running down his chin and for a moment he thought that he saw her trace it from his lips to his chin.

She didn’t know why she did it, but she felt connected to this stranger.  She had never felt this connection before, not with Daniel and didn’t think she would have felt it with that supposed Soul Mate with the lion tattoo.  She moved the apple to her side as she leaned toward the stranger.  She looked at his lips and noticed that he had some of the juice rolling down his chin.  She leaned closer and licked the remnants of the juice from the stubble of his chin to his lips where she connected their lips together. 

When their lips connected power surged through them both then through the entire kingdom around them, but they were too busy to notice.  Their lips melded together like a puzzle and the sensual dance as old as time itself began between them.  A few seconds later and he was stroking her bottom lip seeking entrance.  Her resultant moan and reciprocating tongue stoke urged him on.  He tilted his head slightly to explore the depths and knew that now he had truly tasted the most delicious thing on this planet.  She pushed back so that she could taste him as well and she too felt that tasting her beloved fruit mixing with a taste that was all this strangers own was the most heavenly thing she had ever tasted in her life.

When they separated they were out of breath, but were smiling the silly grins that only lovers could.

“My name is Porfirio.  I thought you would like to know if we take things further.  If not I’m okay with that, but if we do, at least you’ll know who I am.” the now identified man said.

“Unique name.  I like it.  At least now I know where the love from purple comes from.” Regina said with a smirk on her face.

“Yes, well I guess you’ve met Red and her affinity for all things to do with the color?” Porfirio responded.

“Don’t remind me about that little mutt. Ugh.” Regina said with a disgusted look to her face.

“Alright then how about we forget about anyone else?  It’s just the two of us.  Where do you want to go from here?” he asked her.

“You said you like me in my riding jacket.  How would you like to see me out of it?” she whispered in his ear while running her fingers along the buttons of his shirt.

He swallowed hard before replying, “Then I wouldn’t get to see you in my favorite color.”

She leaned closer still into him before she rasped out, “Only I know what color undergarments I’m wearing.  How do you know I didn’t decide to match them with riding jacket if you don’t find out?”

His breathing is now ragged as his imagination runs wild.  He clears his throat before looking directly into her eyes and saying, “Regina, I want to do this, but if you don’t we need to stop now or else I want be able to stop myself.”

She has never had anyone do this for her before, give her the choice, give her the out.  Though she feels endeared to him for doing this for her, it strengthens her resolve all the more.  “Who says I want to stop you?  I love the way you make my body light up just by looking at me and judging by this,” she grips his ever growing tent firmly in her hand before continuing, “you love the effect I’m having on you too.”  She releases him before stepping back and taking his hand in hers.  “I think it’s time I gave you the official tour of what is to be our favorite room.”

“What’s that, your majesty?” he rasped out.

She stepped close enough to him to lick the shell of his ear before whispering, “My bedchambers.”

* * *

  **Smut begins here!  Continue to next chapter if you do not wish to read!**

They disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke before Porfirio knew what was happening.  The next thing he knew the smoke has disappeared and they were standing in the middle of a well lit bedchamber.  He noticed all the mirrors and remembered what he had heard of her spy in the reflective surfaces and he immediately put up a spell for the night to ensure their privacy.

When she saw him put up the spell very effortlessly she was turned on all the more.  She had never had a bedmate that could be considered her equal on almost all fronts and she knew this was going to be a true experience for them both.

They connected eyes again.  Brown meeting the deep pools of blue that danced with so many emotions it was hard to pick them all out they were coming so fast.  They came together again in a passionate kiss as Regina led them to the bed.

Regina removed Porfirio’s jacket first then got to work on his shirt.  Regina removed her lips from his for only a moment until her lips started to meet his flesh.  She started her kisses on his chin where she could still faintly taste the apple juice.  She moaned when she tasted the mixture, but continued her descent.  She bit and sucked at his pulse point causing him to groan before she soothed it by lightly running her tongue over the spot before kissing it.  She continued to kiss any new exposed flesh until she pushed his shirt off and returned to his lips for another heated kiss.

Porfirio decided it was time to even the score so he removed the queen’s riding jacket before he started his descent.  He started at the base of her ear, kissing behind it before moving down her throat.  At the junction of her throat and collarbone he kissed and nipped and sucked at the flesh before finding that one spot that made her squirm the most.  When he found that spot he bit her and sucked at the flesh insuring that she would have his mark before finally soothing and kissing it.  When he pulled back to admire his work, he also noticed that her eyes had gone from an almost earthy dirt brown to the color of dark finished wood.  When he saw she was wearing a corset with too many complicated loops and ties he snapped his fingers and made it disappear right on top of her riding jacket.  He stepped back and admired her upper body.  Like any horseback rider, she was toned, but not overly so.

He looked into her eyes and when she nodded to acknowledge that she was okay; he looked at her.  He saw a few scars, some old and faded other pink and newly acquired, and he saw her.  “Gorgeous.  Like a goddess walking amongst us mere mortals, gracing us with just but a glimpse into the heavens.” he said to her before he began his new goal, to map every single scar and learn its line and contour before he heard its story.

Upon finishing all he could with the scars on her bosom, he leant down to a dusky colored nipple, playing with it gently before he took it into his mouth.  He licked and sucked at the nipple like a newborn gathering milk from its mother’s tit to ensure it was hard.  Once he had the nipple hard he switched sides and showed the other as much affection while his hand came to palm the neglected one.  Once both of Regina’s nipples were hard enough to be almost painful he blew upon them making them to become even more erect.

Through her lust laden mind Regina knew it was time to get some payback.  Her hands, which had previously been in her lover’s hair, were now moving down.  They were mapping his chest just like her lips had done before, but now they were going lower and lower still until she reached a very pronounced bulge in his trousers.  At first she gripped him, making him groan and thrust into her hand.  Then she started to rub against him through his trousers again making him groan as his ground against her hand.  Finally putting both of them out of their misery, Regina waved her hand and made the rest of their clothing disappear.

Once unclothed they both landed in the bed, Porfirio on top of Regina.  It was in this moment that they really looked at each other.  He had light brown hair.  She had dark, chestnut brown hair.  He had his deep blue eyes.  She had her beautiful brown eyes. He was well built and broad-shoulders.  Though she was well toned from horse riding and magical training it suited her just fine.  She had what could easily be a C cup breast that easily fit into his hand.  When she looked at his assets she could see he was larger than any man she had been with, he was close to seven inches long and had at least an inch and a half girth.

They looked into each other’s eyes once more before meeting for a slow and sensual kiss.  While they kissed Porfirio took one hand and reached in between them.  When his hand reached her core he poked his middle finger between her dripping folds.  The result of his probing was a moan from the woman beneath him.  He continued his exploration until he had gathered the courage to reach for her clit.  Her moan from this new found area urged him to continue.  From her continued moans he had enough courage to urge him to try something new.  He released her from the kiss while he continued to pinch and roll her clit between his nimble fingers.  He kissed his way down her body until he reached her promise land where the nectar from her forbidden fruit continued to drip.

“Porfirio, what are you doing?” Regina panted out.

“I wish to pay homage to my goddess, wishing to have her blessing in tasting the nectar of her forbidden fruit.” he replied.

Before she could say anymore a long low moan came from between her lips as Porfirio licked her slit up until he reached her clit.  He ran his tongue through her folds and found that she tasted sweeter than any apple that he had ever had.  He also realized that she tasted better than any honey.  He could not compare her delicious, delectable taste to any he had, had before in his centuries old life.  As he continued he decided to that he wanted her first orgasm of the night to be in his mouth so that he could forever remember her taste. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it as he inserted a single finger into her sopping core.  He continued to hear her moan.

“Oh….yes….ugh…just like that…….oh….more, please Porfirio, I need more,” she moaned out.

“More what my queen? This?” he asked as he inserted another finger.

“Oh….yes..I need another one, please…….ugh,” she said again.

“Mmm, three fingers my queen?  Such a greedy cunt you have.” he said to her as he added the third finger.

He continued moving his fingers in and out while his thumb played with her clit.  He could feel her getting ready to explode so he moved down on her again and removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth once more while she continued to writhe and moan beneath him.

“Ugh….yes…don’t stop…..so close…oh….yes….almost…..about to,” Regina moaned out.

He could tell by the tightening around his fingers that she  was on the edge so he found that little patch inside her that made her scream as she came.

“Oh, yes….Porfirio…right there….ugh…yes…oh, yes” she saw stars as she screamed, “Yes, PORFIRIO.” as she came.

He lapped at her helping her down from her high.  He inserted a single finger to ensure she was still wet enough for him.  He pulled it back out before looking into her eyes once more.

“Regina, are you absolutely sure about this.  We can stop here and I would be happy.” he said to her once more.

She pulled him down for a passionate kiss while thrusting her hips up to meet his before looking him in the eyes and saying, “Porfirio, I have never wanted anything more than to be here with you right now.  Please, make love to me.”

From the way she said it and the look in her eyes; he knew this is what she wanted.  As he continued to look into her eyes, he moved himself between her legs, which on instinct opened wider for him.  He took his manhood in his hand and stroked it a few times before he moved the head to circle her clit to gather the wetness there.  Then he slowly moved into her awaiting entrance.  Once there he awaited her head nod before he inserted himself into her.  With the head nod he inserted the head slowly so she could grow accustomed to him.  As he looked into her eyes he saw lust, adoration, and even love coming from the woman beneath him and he knew that she could see the same emotions coming from him as well. 

Once the head of his manhood was inside her, he slowly kept going until they became one.  They moaned at the feeling of coming together like this.  They had never experienced this with anyone they had been with before and knew that they would do whatever it took to continue to have this feeling.  He slowly pulled out leaving only the tip in before he thrust back in.  He slowly began to pick up speed as they kept going.  The entire time they continued to thrust as one they kept their eyes locked never looking away.  The only sound in the room was that of their conjoined moans, groans, and grunts of their pleasure as well as the slap of flesh as they rocked together.

Porfirio’s arms were starting to shake from the strain, but Regina held him in her arms.  She had one hand at his lower back while the other was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  His arms were bent at the elbow around the side of head, where he was able to ever so often place a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Regina felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen signaling her approach.  She tightened her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer.  She looked him in the eyes as she moaned out, “Porfirio, I’m so close.  Please, come with me.”

He had already felt her tighten around him as a warning signal.  He speed up again and moved one hand down to her core where he started to play with her clit. He was already pulsing and he could feel his balls tighten in anticipation.  “I know, Regina, I’m right there with you.  Just let go, my love.  Let go.”

She could feel herself getting tighter and tighter.  It wasn’t until he told her to let go that she was finally able to just let go and fall over the cliff that Porfirio had set her upon. 

She came hard with his name on her lips with him following not but a second later shouting her name to the heavens.

As they came down from their high, they looked each other in the eyes before saying, “I love you.” as one.  They laughed as Porfirio rolled onto his side while remaining in her so they could still feel the peace of being whole if for only this night. 

They soon both fell asleep with dreams of being together with children playing around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was my first smut, hope y’all liked it.  Find the Disney reference and get to know where I’m going to next! R&R!!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> AwesomeMica42


End file.
